brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Dates
Dates are almost useless. Only 1/5 of the have any content. I think we should just merge/redirect them all to their month. The only thing dates are good for is telling when a set came out, or special occurances. Almost all of them are under 100 bytes and you can't really improve them all that much. Who's with me? Get rid of them #[[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 15:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) #I agree with GG360. We should merge them with their month. It would be a whole lot easier and like he said, there a barely any with anything more than, "Blah blah blah is the 354 day of the Georgian Calendar...". That really has nothing to do with LEGO. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 12:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) # These dates are pointless, I was thinking of creating a forum about this too. LEGO Lord 03:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Keep them #I know that most of them are fairly pointless at the moment, but if they do ever get built up, I can see them as being pretty useful. And an "On this day..." section could be re-added to the Main Page again. 22:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) #:I know. What I meant was look here: Feel free to undo this afterwards February [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) #::We can merge them. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) #Per Nighthawk's comment. --Lcawte 12:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) #I think we should keep them. There will be new information added to at least some of the dates every year, and eventuly it will get to big to organize into pages for just the months. Also I agree with putting up a "On this day..." section. Perhaps a combination of and could be used to automate the proccess, and when it is a certain day it would automaticly show part of that date page? #:What I meant is that we merge them all to their month and then we wont have so many useless articles. Look at the small list in special pages. Almost all of the first 100 are dates. So many don't even have words, just empty excuses to get an edit. Sure we'd probably lose 300 articles put one that's huge is better than 100 tiny articles. Get what i'm saying? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) #Keep. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 00:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) #:Reason? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Merge into one page # I think having so many pages for dates is pretty unnecessary. We could try to merge them into one page, maybe called "Dates" or something like that. I know the date articles are used for several things on this wiki, like "On this day", which may come into action. Isn't it possible to choose the date sections from that page seperatly? I thought of using Dates# , example: Dates#May 18. Should work but I don't know for what they are used in the futrure. 16:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments :Is anybody here? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No Kingcjc 13:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Meh. See CW's talk for more info. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC)